koitsenkofandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie's Mancave
Playstation 4 Comes in 3 variants: CUH-1000 Launch, uses a custom heatsink. Has shiny HDD bay cover. CUH-1100 Cheaper production run than launch version, uses a more generic heatsink. No perforrmance difference. Has shiny HDD bay cover. CUH-1200 10% lighter. Has matte HDD bay cover. Purchased 19SEP2015 @ $405.96. Destiny: The Taken King Limited Edition 500GB Bundle, with Destiny Edition sold new on ebay @ $38.00. Firmware 1.76 is exploitable. This console is legitimate. Accessories Wishlist Games Games Wishlist Playstation 3 Comes in 27 variants: CECHBxx PS2 Hardware Backward Compatibility, 4x USBs, 20GB HDD, Black Trim, Flash Memory Reader CECHAxx PS2 Hardware Backward Compatibility, 4x USBs,60GB HDD, Chrome Trim, Flash Memory Reader CECHExx PS2 Software Backward Compatibility, 4x USBs, 80GB HDD, Chrome Trim, Flash Memory Reader CECHGxx, CECHHxx, CECHJxx, CECHKxx, CECHLxx, CECHMxx, CECHPxx, CECHQxx 2x USBs, No PS2 Backward Compatibility, No Flash Memory Reader Special Editions: Metal Gear Gunmetal Grey, FFVII Cloud Black PS3 Slims CECH-20xxA, CECH-21xxA, CECH-20xxB, CECH-21xxB, CECH-25xxA, CECH-30xxA, CECH-25xxB, CECH-30xxB 2x USBs, No PS2 Backward Compatibility, No Flash Memory, Bravia SYNC XMB Control, Dolby TrueHD and DTS-HD Master Audio Special Editions: FFXIII White and Pink, Gran Turismo 5 Titanium Blue, Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 Satin Silver, Pro Evolution Soccer 2012 Metallic Blue, Ni No Kuni Magic Gold, Tales of Xillia Custom Red and Gold, torne Classic White, FXIII-2 Black and Pink, One Piece Gold PS3 Super Slims CECH-40xxB, CECH-42xxB, CECH-40xxC, CECH-42xxC 2x USBs, No PS2 Backward Compatibility, No Flash Memory, Bravia SYNC XMB Control, Dolby TrueHD and DTS-HD Master Audio, Top Loading No Motor CD Tray Special Editions: Everybody's Golf 6 Classic White, Metal Gear Rising Black and Blue, Yakuza 5 Black and Gold, Fist of the North Star Kens Rage 2 Black and White, Gran Turismo 6 Classic White, NHL14 Azurite Blue, Gran Turismo 6 Azurite Blue, God of War Classic White, God of War Garnet Red 2x PS3s. Black slim and FFXIII Limited Edition Bundle NTSC-J. Firmware 3.55 is exploitable, with CFW. CFW can play backups, install DLC with proper keys. Black slim is legitimate. FXIII Limited Edition is CFW 4.78 Rebug with Multiman Game Manager. Use Multiman to open a game manager, allowing you to rip and play rips. Excessive bandwidth usage makes ripping better, Accessories Wishlist Games Games Wishlist to Buy: Games Wishlist to Rip: Playstation 2 Comes in 18 Variants: FAT MODEL ceramic white, light yellow, metallic blue aqua, metallic silver, navy star blue, opaque blue astral blue, opaque black midnight black, pearl white, sakura purple, satin gold, satin silver, snow white, super red, transparent blue ocean blue, limited edition pink v1-v10, you can tell which based on how the screws are put in. v1-v3 japan only, did not include expansion bay or dvd playback v4 unified board, DVD playback, can use IDE hard drive v5 more reliable laser, i.LINK port removed, unified board, DVD playback, can use IDE hard drive, regarded as the second best revision v6 more reliable laser, change of board to prevent v4/v5 modchips, i.LINK port removed, unified board, DVD playback, can use IDE hard drive v7 - v8 minor revisions, v7 is regarded the most stable hardware and software wise, firewire port v9 built in IR port v10-13 fat major problems with lasers SLIM MODEL v13 slim black, silver limited edition, pink limited edition power supply known to overheat, cannot use hard drive v14 better disc lens, but worse compatibility with ps1 games, cannot use hard drive v15 black or silver unified chipset, redesigned ASIC, new lens, new BIOS, new drivers, cannot use hard drive, regarded as the best revision of the slimline v16 15% lighter, internal power supply, blocks FreeMCBoot, cannot use hard drive v17-v18 avoid, causes limited compatibility all around, major internal revisions FreeMCBoot is installed on a memory card, allowing pirated games to run off either the network or disc drive. Open PS2 Loader is the IDE HDD CFW. http://imgur.com/a/2rUST 2x PS2, 1 fat black, 1 slim black Swap Magic: Using a swap disc to boot, then forcing the DVD drive to open, putting in the burned disc, and reclosing the DVD drive. Known to eventually wear and tear down the DVD drive and laser heavily. Modern Swapdisc is Breaker Pro. Accessories Wishlist Games Games Wishlist Playstation / PSone SCPH-1001 FMV Skipping Issues, A/V Direct Out, Serial Port, Parallel Port Regarded as best Audiophile CD Player SCPH 5501 CD drive Relocated to Right, No A/V Direct Out, Serial Port, Parallel Port, Black Disc Lens SCPH-7001 Major Manufactering Cost Reduction, Sound Scope, Dualshock Standard, Parallel Port, Serial Port Limited Edition 10 Million Consoles Sold Midnight Blue SCPH-7501 Major Manufactering Cost Reduction, Sound Scope, Dualshock Standard, Parallel Port, Serial Port SCPH-9001 No Parallel Port, Serial Port, Sound Scope SCPH-101 PSone Smaller Case DTL-H3001 Net Yaroze Black Playstation Dev-Kit Swap Magic: Using a swap disc to boot, then forcing the CD drive to open (usually a spring), putting in the burned disc, and reclosing the CD drive. Known to eventually wear and tear down the CD drive and laser heavily. Modern Swapdisc is Breaker Pro. Stealth 3 7-Wire Modchip 100x, 550x, 700x, 750x, 900x Possibly cannot play Grind Session, Spyro 3, NFL Gamesday 2001, RE: Survivor, NHL Face Off, Medevil 2, Wild Arms 2, Dino Crisis 2, Cool Boarders 2001, Bio Hazard 3 Stealth 4 8-Wire Modchip 550x, 700x, 750x, 900x PSone Stealth 4 6-Wire Modchip $30 /each PSIO Cartridge Plugs into parallel port and reads off SD card. Requires switchboard modchip. $120 /each Games Wishlist Playstation Vita / TV 1x White PS Vita PCH-1001 PCH-1001 OLED Screen, proprietary charger Toukiden Onigara Black, Soul Sacrifice Red, Hatsune Miku White, Black, White, Ice Silver, Cosmic Red, Sapphire Blue PCH-2001 LED Screen, 1+ Hour Battery Life, 1GB Internal Memory use both internal and memory card at same time, micro USB, 20% thinner, 15% lighter Dragonquest Metal Slim Silver, Caligula White Flower Version, Caligula White Mu Version, Caligula White Extreme Version, Caligula White Corolla Version, Persona 4 Dancing All Night Neon Yellow White, Neon Orange, FFX White, God Eater 2 Fenrir Khaki Black, Gundam Breaker White, Phantasy Star Nova Black, Phantasy Star Nova White, Gundam White, YS VIII White, Pink Black, Blue Black, Red Black, Pink White, Lime Green White, Aqua Blue,Pink White, Black, White, Yellow, Blue, Grey, Pink PSTV whitelisted games with touch Black, White, Phantasy Star Nova White, FFXIV Heavensward White The PS Vita has a build in PSP, booting up into a seperate PSP mode when running a PSP game, complete with XMB. The PS Vita has two homebrew loaders, the White PS Vita is currently loaded with ARK. ARK can run pirated PSP games by loading the PSP iso into a PSP savedata, uploading the PSP savedata onto the PS Vita, and launching it. TN-V is a custom firmware for the PSP side of the Vita. Games Owned Games Wishlist Playstation Portable 1x White PSP Go Games Owned Xbox One 1x White Games Owned Games Wishlist Xbox 360 fucking billionx Games Owned Games Wishlist XBOX Games Wishlist Sega Dreamcast GD-EMU Game Wishlist Sega Saturn Games Wishlist Sega Genesis Sega Genesis Mega CD Sega Genesis 32x Sega Master System Sega Gamegear Sega SG-1000 Nintendo Wii U Nintendo Wii Nintendo Gamecube Nintendo 64 Super Nintendo Entertainment System Nintendo Entertainment System Nintendo Visualboy Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Gameboy Advance Nintendo Gameboy Color Nintendo Gameboy Personal Computer Firearms Priority 1 Priority 2 Priority 3 Priority 4 Priority 5 Owned Category:Charlie